


A Moment

by sibley



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, just two dudes smoking 5 centimeters apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibley/pseuds/sibley
Summary: Pedro shares a moment with Sanji during the aftermath of the attack on Zou.





	A Moment

“Got a light?”

Pedro’s ears twitched as he looked up towards the owner of the voice, his body relaxing as he saw the Straw Hat pirate Sanji standing beside him. The blond was obviously tired and yet he had kept that easy going grin on his face the whole day despite the grueling task of tending to injuries and cooking for the desperately hungry minks. It would be a lie if Pedro said he wasn’t impressed...and even moreso if he said he wasn’t grateful.

The feline mink nodded as the man settled down beside him, reaching over to start up a spark with his Electro and light up the end of Sanji’s cigarette. Sanji’s eyes lit up for a moment with interest at this before he took a drag, his fingers shaking a bit as he held the cigarette while breathing out a long puff of smoke.

“Hey that ability of yours sure comes in handy,” he chuckled, resting an elbow on his knee as he shot him a friendly smirk. “Wouldn’t mind learning it myself.”

Unable to keep the grin off his face, Pedro lit up his own cigarette and leaned back on his elbows, feeling at ease for the first time in days. “It would be my pleasure if I could. The least I could do to repay you for what you did for us today. Zou is forever in your debt.”

 

It surprised him to see Sanji’s smile disappear, his brows furrowing as he looked away and focused his gaze on the setting sun. The pirate was quiet for a moment and Pedro didn’t break the silence, though he did wonder what was going through the man’s mind. Soon the silence stretched out until Pedro sat up and arched his back into a stretch, wincing as one of the wounds along his neck opened up again, a small trickle of blood running down his neck. Though he hadn’t made a noise, the man beside him finally stirred from his thoughts and looked up, eyes immediately locating the source of the mink’s discomfort. Sanji lifted a hand towards him but Pedro was quick to push it away, shaking his head.

“Oh no don’t worry, it’s nothing serious so just-” 

The mink was cut off as Sanji grabbed his wrist and pulled it down, his mouth set in a stubborn line as he pulled a small roll of bandages from his pocket. 

“Don’t be stupid,” Sanji replied, giving him an almost knowing smile. “If Chopper knew I’d let you go with an open cut then I’d never hear the end of it.” 

Pedro huffed as the man dabbed at the wound with a piece of cotton, remaining still as he tended to the wound and cleaned it up. The pirate was right ofcourse, the little raccoon dog didn’t appear fearsome but he had quite the temper when it came to disobedient patients. A hiss escaped his lips at whatever substance Sanji applied to the wound but he had to admit it felt a bit nice afterwards, almost like a pleasant sting. He was too distracted by the stinging to notice how close the blonde was getting until he felt his hair being pushed back from his face. Panic set in too late as he watched Sanji’s eyes meet the hollow socket where his left eye had once been, his tail lashing behind him as he prepared for the other to recoil in disgust.

But it never came.

Sanji merely took a moment to inspect the socket, almost as if realizing this was a much older injury, before turning back to his task of wrapping the mink’s neck with the bandages. Neither of them spoke until Sanji pulled away and settled back into his seat, content to return to his sunset watching as he took slow, almost deliberate drags from his cigarette. Pedro was still shaken by the man’s indifference towards his missing eye, almost feeling foolish for expecting the other to shy away. After a few moments he finally spoke up, blowing out a cloud of smoke before he looked down at his hands.

“You Straw Hats have truly saved us you know,” he began, watching as the sky steadily darkened and the first blink of stars peeked through. “If there’s anything we could ever do to repay y-”

The mink stopped as he felt something lean against his side, turning his head with a raised brow as Sanji rested his head against his arm. At first he thought maybe the man was playing a joke on him but then he noticed the steady rise and fall of his chest and the way his body slumped against the mink. He’d fallen asleep. Pedro felt his chest ache for the other, recalling how exhausted the blonde had been before half the minks were even tended to. Something welled up in Pedro as he leaned back and let the man curl up by his side, hesitating before he rested his arm around the smaller man as if to keep him warm. His long tail draped over Sanji’s side as if it could keep him comforted as he slept, the man’s quiet snoring almost soothing Pedro.

It took a moment for Pedro to realize he was smiling down at the other, his facial features softer than they’d been around anyone aside from his apprentice, Carrot. He told himself he was just grateful for everything the cook had done, refusing to admit that he’d developed a soft spot for these pirates. Reaching with his free hand, he removed the still lit cigarette from Sanji’s lips and stubbed it out, a soft purr of laughter rumbling in his chest at how careless the man could be. 

“Ah Black-leg Sanji,” Pedro murmured quietly as he gazed up at the stars that were now littered across the sky. “That selflessness will get you in trouble one day.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was really just me warming up for a commission I have and I liked it enough to post so I apologize for any errors or run-ons.   
> Pedro x Sanji is a ship I love but unfortunately I haven't found much content.  
> If anyone actually likes this enough I will continue it but, for those caught up in the manga might guess, it won't be very long and I will be trying to stick to canon as much as possible.
> 
> As for my unfinished fics (the Doflamingo one, Blackbeard one, etc.) I don't know if I will be finishing those any time soon. I have one Present Mic fic to finish and then a slowburn Katakuri fic planned.  
> Comments, kudos, or anything are appreciated! Contact my twitter @peesreallyhard for any commission inquiries or suggestions for what you would like to see in the future.
> 
> Happy pride month!!


End file.
